


WHIIIIIIIRRRRRRRR

by TwoInchMorsel (RubyAnon)



Category: GargantuGals
Genre: Anal Vore, F/M, Macro/Micro, Masturbation, god i felt so dirty writing this one, turn the FUCK back aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAnon/pseuds/TwoInchMorsel
Summary: Oh no… not again![Originally posted on /co/. Characters originally created by @aaronchenart, who would most likely be disgusted by most if not all of what I have posted.]
Relationships: Cleo (GargantuGals)/Reader
Kudos: 4





	WHIIIIIIIRRRRRRRR

>oh god fucking dammit  
>Cleo, the big red dickwad, decided that it would be very very funny to sit on top of your car, crushing it into the concrete as she grinds it into the ground  
>as if your day wasn't as bad enough as it already was  
>motivated by a newfound anger, you storm towards her to give you a piece of your mind  
"HEY YOU"  
>"Hm? Me?"  
"YES OF COURSE I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU YOU OVERGROWN HOT TAMALE"  
>her brow furrows  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO... my... ride..."  
>her gigantic face looms over you as the reality of the situation kicks in  
>you, a mere mortal, blatantly insulted a crimson giantess to her face  
"I... uh...."  
>"Not so tough now, aren'tcha?  
>a lump of spit travels down your throat  
>"Hm... I think a bit of punishment is needed here, wouldn't you think?"  
>she turns around, revealing her nice red rear  
>"Perhaps you should go out in the same way as your little car..."  
>before you could plead, she slams her rear right on top of you  
>you find yourself nestled inside of her sweaty crack, so you're not exactly a red splatter yet  
>you hear a sadistic giggle as you try to free yourself of this situation  
>you try to pull yourself out, but you realize that your feet have managed to stick themselves in somewhere particularly warm  
  
>"AAH! What did...? Oh..."  
>'oh' indeed  
>"Hmm... this doesn't feel all that bad, actually."  
>you feel yourself being sucked into Cleo's greasy hole as you helplessly try to grab onto her cheeks  
>your legs become engulfed by her forbidden hole, already sensing the warm and wet flesh that awaits to meet the rest of your body  
>you desperately plead for help, but nobody helps you as your body proceeds to sink into her  
>you hear Cleo slightly whine at the sensation, but that doesn't make her stop  
>your arms have found themselves inside of her moist hole, with only your head and shoulders left sticking out  
>you see her big red finger coming down to your puny form, pressing what's left of you inside of her greasy orifice  
>fully submerged inside of her humid hole, you try to struggle within the wet slippery flesh that surrounds you  
>your environment tightens as you hear her muffled moans, complimented with what sounds like... shlicking  
>oh jesus, is she getting off to this?  
>light creeps from the exit that you're ever so desperately trying to pull yourself out of  
>unfortunately for you, you're simply greeted with her finger again, this time pushing you in even further into her  
>your environment has become much more humid and slick, getting harder and harder for you to breath  
>at one point you simply give up, realizing that your resistance is useless as you allow yourself to be sucked further into her moist cavern  
>as you begin to lose track of time, you accept your fate as you become forever lost within the depths of her rear


End file.
